Who am I?
by scary wolf 27
Summary: One-shot song fic. about Electra questioning who she is.


**I think this song fits Electra really well. It's Who am i sung by Tiffany Evans. Enjoy! _;D_ Please R&R!**

* * *

It's just a typical day in the Jellicle junkyard. Most of the tribe is in the main clearing were I'm at. I'm sitting on the TSE 1 watching my friends practice their talents. The snow white queen, Victoria, just slid into a perfect split, displaying her flexibility and grace, as usual. Over by the oven is Jemima, her mother Demeter and her aunt, Bombalurina, are given some singing tips. Not like she really needs them, Jemima's voice is perfect already. And Etcetera is practicing on the flying trapeze, even though Jennyanydots and Jellylorum don't approve. All my friends have a talent, and are good at them. They all have a role, Victoria is the dancer, Jemima is the singer and Etcetera is the acrobat. But what am I?

_Who am I?_

It's not the first time that question has popped into my head. In fact, it is almost always lingers there. I sigh. Jenny, who sitting next to me knitting, hears my sigh and asks,

"Electra, dear what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I lied. Jenny nods and goes back to her knitting. I jump off the car and walk out the clearing. Nobody asks me where I was going, no one even looked up. At first I was just aimlessly walking around, but soon I found myself running towards the west end of the junkyard. The Jellicles seldom go to the west side. They stay east, close to the main clearing. The junk piles started getting bigger and bigger, and the paths between them shrink dramatically. I stop; I am in the west side now. I won't be bothered. I look up at the pile to my right. It has to be the tallest on in the whole yard. I suddenly get this urge to climb to the top, to see the entire Junkyard like never before. I look up; the top is a long way away. I start to make my way to the top, and suddenly start to sing,

_**Sometimes everything seems outta my reach**_

_**No matter how hard I try**_

_**Sometimes I feel like nothing at all inside**_

A can slips from underneath me, sending me tumbling down to the bottom.

_**With everything that I try to hold on to**_

_**Just seems to slip away**_

_**And though I fall it keeps calling me back again**_

Suddenly determination sweeps through me, and I start climbing up once more. I start to get farther and farther away from the bottom and closer to the top. I'm actually climbing this mountain of a pile!

_**But I keep looking**_

_**I'll sink or swim**_

_**I keep searchin to find the real me**_

The same question pops in my head like it did earlier.

_**Who am I? **_

_**Tell me**_

_**Where do I come from?**_

_**Who am I? **_

_**Tell me**_

_**Cause it's like I dont fit in at all**_

I'm always the boring little chorus cat that no one notices. I have no special feature, nor am I all that good at singing and dancing like the others. But I continue on, confessing one of my deepest secrets,

_**Sometimes I feel like runnin away**_

_**And leaving it all behind**_

_**Try to find a place where I belong**_

_**If I keep lookin,**_

_**I'll find myself**_

_**I keep searchin to find the real me**_

I sing to The Everlasting Cat in Heaviside, as though it will answer my questions.

_**Who am I?**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Where do I come from?**_

_**Who am I?**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Cause it's like I don't fit in at all**_

I'm about half way up the pile, standing on a huge armoire. The only way I can to the top is if I jump from here over to the top of the fridge over there. The gap is twice my length.

_**Who am I?**_

**Who am I?**

_**Who am I?**_

I jump, and land safely on the other side. Filled with confidence, I sing and continue my way up.

_**Who am I?**_

**I know!**

_**That I can do anything**_

_**Who am I?**_

**I know!**

_**That I can be anything**_

I'm so close, I'm almost there!

_**Who am I?**_

**I know!**

_**That I can do anything thing, **_**anything thing**

I reach the top, and am filled with joy. _I did it!_

_**Who am I?**_

**I know!**

_**That I can be anything**_

I can see the entire Junkyard. I was right; this is the tallest Junk pile! It's practically a mountain!

_**Who am I?**_

**I know!**

_**Yes I can be anything**_

Ecstatic, I sing the final line of my song into the sky. Singing so loud that I know the others will hear me from the east side.

**Yes I can be anything at **_**aaaaaaaaall!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please, don't be a stranger, tell me what you thought of it!  
**_


End file.
